bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kiina88
Tutaj możecie ze mną porozmawiać. - Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Ja także witam na wiki! Jesteś drugą dziewczyną na tej wiki, która lubi Bionicle (pierwsza była Kośka) Lord Vox 10:37, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Powiem krótko, ale krótko :). Jeśli chcesz mieć na swej stronie użytkownika szblon jakiejś postaci lub użytkownika, kieruj się do Gresha250, Exterminusa czy Vezoka999. Gdy chcesz mieć podpis kieruj się do mnie, DARNOKA 2 lub Matuśka. Jak chcesz mieć kolorową stronę wybierz Matuśka, DARNOKA 2. Więcej nie wiem. BionicleFan Witam na wiki. Jeżeli masz jakies pytania możęsz kierować je do mnie- chętnie pomogę. Sprostuję tylko Bioniclefana: Darnoka2 nie radzę ci się pytać bo pomoc od niego może długo trwać bo żadko się pokazuje. Nie jestem do końca pewien też umiejętnosci Exterminusa, a ja w każdym razie potrafię każdą z wyżej wymienionych rzeczy Vezok999 10:51, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) No, a więc -------||--------, czyli to samo co mówił Vezok. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:56, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Przedstawicielka przeciwnej płci 0_o...Witam na wikii !Chyba więcej do powiedzenia nie mam ;]-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:00, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Elo, melo, 3, 2, 0! Niewiele brakowało, a byśmy ześwirowali z braku płci przeciwnej. Znałem Kośkę, jeeeezdyś, cięta była, niby taki boss wsi, a wkurzająca, że wziąć siekierę i uderzyć w łeb. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą będzie lepiej. Akuumo Ja też :) Kiina88 ♡ Już cię lubię! (głos czesia). Wpisz mi się do przyjaciół. AkuumoAkuumo 12:22, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Jasne, a co ma się znajdować w tym szablonie? (jak nie masz pomysłw zobacz str innych userów lub to co pisze na stronach artykułów) Vezok999 13:02, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Jakbyś chciała zobaczyć jak mniej - więcej wyglądają strony userów to looknij na moją. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 15:14, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) - Zauważyłem, że każdy pisze "zobacz moją stronę" (np. Sekenuva). Ja tak nie napiszę. Napiszę, że fajny podpis masz :) Witam, hmmm... cóż by powiedzieć. Z chęcią mogę pomóc jak inni użytkownicy. Druga dziewczyna na wiki, heh troche za mało, ale serdecznie witam. Ave! And Welcome.Pozdrawia --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 19:53, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) 1.A Kośka jest na wiki? 2.Ammm....jak to było....a!Już wiem!Cześć!-User:Larkanni6 Na szczęście jej nie ma. Ale ona naprawdę była porąbana. Na początku podawała się za faceta. Akuumo Chodzi ci o ksywke "Kosiek" ?To nie jest podawanie się za faceta :PP...Sorry za off-top ;/-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 08:03, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) - A skąd wiecie, że to druga dziewczyna na wiki? Może było jeszcze kilka, tylko nie były zbyt aktywne. Aha, wstaw sobie szablon z rangą itp. Gotowe Vezok999 09:41, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Już, dodałem--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 09:46, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) - Zrobić Ci kolorową stronę? - gotowe. Skomentujesz mój blog (użytkownika tej wiki)--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:56, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Masz GG? Masz GG? Nie Kiina88 ♡ 14:34, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Podpis Masz dość śmieszny.Gdzie stworzyłaś te serce?Mantu7 12:06, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) A tu masz prezencik:ankietę *Edytuj moją dyskusję. *Najedź na "źródło dokumentu". *Strona będzie dość skomplikowana. *Ankieta zmieni się w wzór. *Dodaj właściwe pytanie i właściwe odpowiedzi. *Skopiuj od pollu z góry do pollu na dole(w środku są odpowiedzi, je też skopiuj). *Włóż na swoją stronę użytkownika też na źródle dokumentu. *Działa. Daj znać jak skończysz.Mantu7 13:26, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Kurde, ile razy mam to jeszcze powtarzać? Nie nażucajcie pomocy na siłe! Jeżeli ktos che cos wiedzieć to się pyta, poza tym Kiina88 być może już to umie bo na stronce użyttkownika ma napisane że zna się trochę na edytorze wiki Vezok999 13:01, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Taka ccionka o ile wiem, dużo osób tak ma choć hmm... dało i by się innym sposobem trzeba zobaczyć jak. A w sprawie ankiety to wystarczy < dalej poll dalej > pytanie enter, odpowiedź < dalej /poll> bez tych dalej i odstępów. --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:01, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) No racja...--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:05, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) -.-...Kiina napisała :"Na systemie wiki trochę się znam, ale będę wdzięczna za pomoc w niektórych rzeczach. " Lotocie jak opętani xDD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 13:12, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) No, na wikii jakaś dziewczyna i od razu wyłączyliście myślenie. Cofnęliście się w rozwoju do ery kamienia łupanego. Kiina, przepraszam za ich zachowanie. Akuumo A ja przepraszam za swe zachowanie(tak lepiej zrobić). Po prostu staram się tak pomagać ludziom że aż im przeszkadzam. I odkupuję swe winy ze szkoły pomagając innym. F**k, off-topuję. Przestaję .BionicleFan To było nawet zabawne. A serce znalazłam w symbolach w Wordzie. Kiina88 ♡ 15:52, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Dajcie już jej spokój. Każdy pisze byle co, żeby tylko napisać na Jej dyskusji. Tworzy się tylko niepotrzebny śmietnik. - Niech będzie.Aha, przepraszam.Mantu7 12:23, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Popieram Gresha, więc Kiina usuń tego posta jak tylko go przeczytasz: Akuumo, z tym tekstem "Przepraszam za ich zachowanie to już naprawdę przecholowałeś. Zachowujesz się jak jakiś senior wiki, chociaż nie licząc Tworzącego w sumie nim jesteś. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:33, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, Akuumo jest na wiki tyle samo albo dłużej od Gresha250, Vezoka999 czy Guurahka. Piszę "chyba" bo nie jestem pewien. Zaraz pójdę do lasu i narąbię drewien. Szlag, zaczynam off-topować, i do tego rymować. Pytanko słuchaj. Chciałbym cię przeprosić że nie mogłem ci na początku pomóc w tych rzeczach pomimo iż mnie polecali. Naprawdę serdecznie przepraszam no i of course witam na wiki. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.--DARNOK 2 13:19, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Że się tak zapytam... Czy u DARNOKA 2 słowo "przepraszam" nie zaczęło brzmieć dziwnie z powodu ilości razów powiedzenia"przepraszam"? Szlag, znów off-topuję, dlatego sam siebie na tydzień banuję. Fuck, a teraz rymuję, no jeszcze gorzej, zaraz się wyluzuję. Yyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A raczej siebie nie banuję, bo nie jestem adminem, tylko zwykłym userem, więc głową skinę. To wcale nie ma sensu.Yyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo jeszcze raz Jak chcesz to Cię zbanuję, albo gorzej potraktuję. Przestań zaśmiecać w końcu tą dyskusję (chyba, że masz jakiś konkretny temat, a nie "przepraszam, rymuję itp) - Dodałem nowy rozdział mojej opowieści na blogu. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:15, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Mogłabyś wpisać mi się do kolegów?Mantu7 17:40, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Wszyscy mówią do mnie Seke, ty też rzecz jasna możesz :). Dzięki za komentarz na bologu. Mogę umieścić cię w tamtym serialu, ale wymyśl jakieś własne imię. (Oczywiście jeżeli w ogóle chcesz) --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:10, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) A gdzie je znalazłaś? Lord Vox 18:17, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) I jak? Lord Vox 18:47, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co :) Dobry user nie odwraca się od drugiego usera w potrzebie. Lord Vox 19:04, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Aha, i możesz do mnie mówić Voxi ;) Lord Vox 19:07, maj 24, 2010 (UTC) Możesz mi pomóc? O co chodzi: chciałbym przesłać grafikę "nie przesyłając ją na wikię" - tak, jak zrobiłaś z Kiiną w twoim szablonie usera. Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc - Aha, dzięki za informację. - Hej, nie musisz się nigdy nikogo pytać o zgodę do nazywania. Każdy każdego nazywa jak chce (o ile to nie jest obraźliwe).--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 18:32, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Ciągle się pojawiają nowe części tu: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sekenuva/%C5%BBycie_mojej_dru%C5%BCyny.#comments --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 15:46, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że jesteś na Wiki, więc mam następującą prośbę: podasz GG? Iskrzący Faraon Patrz w górę dyskusji. Kiedyś miałam, ale coraz mniej czasu, szkoła i takie tam... No i się usunęło. Nie zakładałam nowego. Kiina88 ♡ 17:41, paź 5, 2010 (UTC) A to szkoda :( Iskrzący Faraon O,Boże,to potworne!Ja też nie mam GG.I wcale,a wcale go nie potrzebuję.-User:Larkanni6 ---- Aaaa!!!! To New Wiki Look jest okropne! Słyszałam, jak ludzie mowili, że to szajs, a teraz mi się samo włączyło. Na szczęście już jest dobrze. Kiina88 ♡ 12:12, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) A ja to "coś" wciąż mam :/ - No, właśnie jest New Wikia. No i kupa, bo mi zara pęknie... Z szału, rzecz jasna, Albo dla tego, Że była za ciasna. -Larkanni6 *przepraszam ale widziałem na LEGO.com urżtkownika kiina88 czy to ty? *a i jeszcze jeżeli ty jesteś tym użytkownikiem to proszę abyś dodała mnie do listy przyjaciół na LEGO.com mój nick to gelu29~~ok?~~